wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Thunderblaze
Thunderblaze is a bright ginger and white spotted tabby tom. Description Appearance : Personality :Impatient, Selfish, Ambitious, Social, Easy distracted, Scatter-brained, Romantic, Brave, Daring. Skills : Life Kithood & Adolescence :Thunderkit was born to two unnamed loners before he moved to RockClan at three moons old, and was practically popular as soon as he arrived. He was a fairly handsome fellow even in his youth, and the queens often squealed over how adorable the little tomkit seemed. He was bubbly and energetic, quite brave for his young age, but easily taken as annoying. But his father was extremely progressive, having already taught his son a handful of sneaky battle moves. :Throughout his youth, Thunderkit was spoiled rotten, and treated very greatly by his entire Clan. He was spoiled especially by his parents, being the only kit in his litter, and the only kit his parents planned on having. They doted upon him throughout his life, even hand-picking the perfect warrior-mentor for Thunderkit, even though he desired the Clan leader. :On the side of his training, Thunderpaw's father taught him some dirty moves he learned while outside of the Clan, and his mentor did not approve of this. Regardless, the arrogant apprentice continued to practice, learn, and even use these moves. Thunderpaw had a handful of apprentices who fawned over him, but before long, his arrogant personality pushed most of them away. :And then, he met young Orchidpaw, the beautiful apprentice with countless dreams that seemed almost impossible. He was immediately attracted to her and her ambition, and before long, they were constantly seen side-by-side. Thunderpaw even taught Orchidpaw some of the moves his father had taught him, in exchange for some time spent with her. Adulthood :Head-over-tail in love with Orchidbloom, Thunderblaze immediately became the she-cat's mate. They both desired kits of their own, and it was almost frightening how badly Thunderblaze wanted a line of his own....so badly, that when Orchidbloom first refused his attempts, he ran off to have a fling with a random loner. He kept this a huge secret, and expected himself to feel greatly ashamed of himself...but he never did. :Nor did he ever tell Orchidbloom. After a while, she decided that it was time for them to have kits, and they tried countless times, only to fail. Enraged with her failure to carry kits, Thunderblaze declared his mate infertile, grew impatient, and left his mate behind, for his thirst for a line of kits was too strong. He did not want a mate who failed to reproduce, even if he loved her so. More or less, she was just...something nice to look at. :All the meanwhile, Thunderblaze had continued to have countless flings with loners and rogues, even some CaveClan cats as well. Of course, these flings all remained secret...and before long, Thunderblaze became so focused on building a great legacy, that he left RockClan all together to become a loner. :As a loner, he continued to have countless flings, thankful for the lack of rules. He took on only temporary mates, having no interest in a long-term relationship after he left Orchidbloom. Yet without her, something always felt like it was missing. Thunderblaze, as a loner, had countless litters, but almost all of them seemed to be killed off by predators or other cats, illnesses, or so on. :After finished another fling, Thunderblaze rests and grooms himself, confused by this feeling of emptiness that he cannot get rid of. Then he realizes it: he misses Orchidbloom. He feels more and more obsessive, so he returns to RockClan to join. He immediately meets Orchidbloom and her companion, Creekfrost, and he admits that he rejoined the Clan for her. Orchidbloom is enraged, her love for Thunderblaze gone, and she leaves the tom, :After Orchidbloom returns from cooling off outside, she decides to clean out Risingsun's empty den. Thunderblaze forms a wicked plot in his head: if he gets Orchidbloom pregnant, she has to be with him. He goes to the medicine cat den, refuses to let Orchidbloom leave, and "assaults her". He then leaves the den, unseen. Pedigree Mates: :Orchidbloom (Formerly) - Living :Many unnamed mollies - Status unknown, suspected to be living Son: :Lightningkit - Unborn Kits: :Countless Unnamed Kits - Status unknown, suspected to be deceased Relationships Family : Love Interests Orchidbloom: : Friends : Enemies : Notable : Quotes : Images Life Character Pixels Thunderblaze.adult.png|Adult Trivia *He'll rejoin RC, cause havoc, join BC, and then die. Category:Toms Category:Living Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Former RockClan Cats Category:Rogue Category:Cats RP'd by Silverwhisker